Kim Young-Guk
North Korean |family = Park Young-Guk (Father) |affiliations = Korean Mob (Leader) Derrick McReary |vehicles = PMP 600 Reefer |businesses = Counterfeit money Mr Fuk's Ricebox |status = Deceased |voice = Unknown }} Kim Young-Guk (김영국) is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Kim is a North Korean who tried to bring "Superdollars", or counterfeit US dollars made overseas, into Liberty City. The first time he tried, in 2003, he failed and was arrested, but fled. The second time however, in 2008, he successfully travelled to Liberty City using a boat full of the counterfeit money, being protected from unknown attackers by Niko Bellic and Derrick McReary, his Irish contact. After defeating the enemies, Derrick and Niko followed Kim to his docking point in Industrial. Later, Kim became the leader of the Korean Mob in Alderney. Gambetti Family leader, Don Jon Gravelli saw the Korean Mob as a threat and wanted to eliminate Kim. Gravelli soon obtained governmental clearance to do so from his friend working at United Liberty Paper and sent Niko Bellic to Kim's headquarters in the restaurant Mr. Fuk's Rice Box. Niko headed over to the restaurant and after killing all the guards inside, he caught up with Kim, who was beginning to flee. During his last moments, Kim pleads to Niko by telling him he is "good friends with Irish junkie man", referring to Derrick. However, Niko ignores him (if Niko had killed Derrick during the mission Blood Brothers, he replies sardonically to Kim that "Irish junkie man is dead") and then kills him. After this, the Korean Mob becomes hostile to Niko if he fires or starts a fight in their territory. With the hanja of "Kim Young-Guk" being unknown, it is impossible to know the meaning of Kim's name. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Babysitting * Dining Out (Killed) Trivia * Kim Young-Guk may be based on O Se-won, close adviser to North Korea's Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un and son of O Kuk-ryol, a military general suspected by the US government as a key figure in North Korea's currency counterfeiting activities and its production of Superdollars. O Se-won is suspected to work in his father's counterfeiting business as Kim Young-Guk work's for his father, Park Young-Guk. Derrick McReary's relationship with Kim Young-Guk may be further based on alleged business relations between IRA leader Seán Garland and agents of the North Korean government involved in the sale and distribution of Superdollars. * If the player blows up the vehicle Kim was to escape in before he has a chance to enter it, he will then run around aimlessly until he is killed. If he is thrown out of the car once he tries to make his getaway, he will then pull out a SMG and attempt to kill the player with it. * In the game files, there are actually three different facial models for Kim. One is the one that is seen in the game, of Kim with a rough beard. The second is of Kim with slightly lighter skin, darker eyes and a slight goatee instead of a beard. The third is Kim with light grey hair, very faint eyebrows and clean shaven. This is because Kim shares his appearance with a random pedestrian found in Cerveza Heights/Chinatown. * Just like most of the Asian character names in GTA IV/Chinatown Wars, the name Kim is incorrectly used as a given name and Young-Guk as a family name. In Korea, family names are written always first, then the given names. Besides, Kim is a very popular surname in Korea. Navigation de:Kim Young-Guk es:Kim Young-Guk pl:Kim Young-Guk ru:Ким Ёнгук hu:Kim Young-Guk Young-Guk, Kim Young-Guk, Kim Young-Guk, Kim Young-Guk, Kim Young-Guk, Kim